


Unexpected Kinks

by hornylambs (Sheepnanigans)



Category: Morrison Multiverse, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Diner Trash, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexting, Submission, Texting, only it has a plot just not one written about here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnanigans/pseuds/hornylambs
Summary: Lanny is a shy line cook with aspirations to make a living off art. Despite not having interest in it himself, he agrees to accompany his friend to the local kink club, where he meets a math teacher looking for his own personal submissive. And it turns out Lanny has some interest in kink after all.this is a silly AU of mine and my partner's OCs. written a couple of years ago and probably going to stay as is.
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes one wants to put porn out into the world that they want to see. I am that person. these are my OCs. if you've found this, please enjoy.

Half hour into the walk, Lanny finds a nice dry patch of grass to lay out his blanket. All the years he’s been walking these beat up overgrown trails, he’s never come across another person. It’s the perfect spot to be alone and make art, to clear his mind, and goddamn does he need that right now. Last night’s shift was an ordeal, with his head all tangled up in thoughts of Jack, he almost burned himself with hot chili twice, almost broke a teacup being careless and distracted. People are like to notice he’s fucking addle-pated soon if he doesn’t get his shit together.

There’s just so much he wants to know, about Jack, about kink. This new territory is as thrilling as it is frightening. He keeps replaying the last three weeks in his head, wondering how the hell he got from reluctantly visiting a sex club to being knee-high into a crush on a hot math professor he might want to belong to.

Lanny has his pencil case open and a blank sketch book, but all he’s doing is drumming his fingers on the cover. He stares vaguely at the flush of trees in their new spring greens, the details lost to him as his mind wanders. A week ago, he went to Jack’s apartment for the first time, and mostly saw a view of the ceiling from the couch. He mostly remembers the taste of Jack’s tongue and how stifling his clothes felt for the full hour they were kissing. Four days ago, he went back, for dinner (chili, homemade, with red peppers) and some kind of conversation (mostly had between slow tongue kisses) that he can’t quite recall. The night burned down into a smoky haze of Jack’s hands pressed into his legs, the edge of the counter top leaving creases in his corduroys. Lanny’s always had a good eye for details, he prides himself on that, whether it’s tracing out each line in the veins of a leaf, or identically plating a set of raspberry souffles. Right now he hates how hung up he is on the shadow of Jack’s heavy lashes over his cheekbone, or the way his eyes wrinkle in the corners when he laughs.

He’s a mess from this 1950’s heavy petting. He wants Jack to be a mess, too; he doesn’t want to be the only one gone brain stupid and lazy over a few hours of groping.

There’s no way he’s doing anything artistic today. He sets his sketch book to the side and pulls out his phone instead.

_talk when youre free?_

He knows Jack’s class doesn’t let out for another forty minutes, at least, which means he won’t be home for an hour, and might not check his phone until then, but he sends the text anyway. He lays back and tips his face toward the sunlight filtering through the trees, ready to wait, but surprisingly, his phone dings a few seconds later.

**have a ten minute break. what are you up to?**

Lanny plays with potential answers. He could let the conversation stay casual, maybe ask for an art prompt, try to act far cooler than he actually is. He could redirect and ask Jack about his work day, make plans for their next date. He could fucking over-think this until enough time has passed that he misses out on a chance to talk at all. Lanny shakes his head and tells himself to just be honest.

_can’t concentrate because i’m thinking about d/s and what we might do if i’m your sub_

He doesn’t mean it to be dirty, just a fact. The thought has been nagging at him for days, since he first sat down to Google things that make his face red. He’s read a dozen blogs, and articles, and twice as many fanfictions, and it’s like an invisible set of doors opened up, showing a whole world he didn’t know existed. He thought kink was just some rope and leather aesthetic until Evita dragged his ass to the club. Suddenly he’s spending all his time wondering what kind of rules he might like, or if it’s really as satisfying to worship someone’s body as he suspects it is. Jack’s the one who introduced him to D/s, so he’s the logical person to ask for help clearing up Lanny’s whirling anxieties.

Jack’s reply comes through just as plain and factual.

**yeah i’ve been thinking about that too tbh. this might be a good place to start**

There’s a link that takes Lanny to an online checklist of sex acts. Just reading the first few makes his stomach twist, and not in a bad way.

_so we both fill this out and then compare?_

**yep. if you're cool with that.**

Lanny scrolls a little further down the list, ‘give a lap dance’ leads into ‘film ourselves having sex’ and then ‘shave each other’ and ‘roleplay in costumes.’

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters, flipping back to the text conversation.

_theres some stuff here i didn’t even know could be sexual_

**but is it stuff you might like?**

_I have no interest in shaving your pubes, if that’s what you mean_

In return, he gets a series of laughing crying faces.

**no worries, babe, me either.** But Jack, true to form, always manages to be reassuring, and adds on, **don’t worry about weirding me out though, just be honest and we can talk about it later**

Lanny sends him a smiley face and then sits up to finish reading the list. He says ‘no’ to more than he expected. It turns out there’s a wealth of fetishes he wouldn’t have thought of in a million years, and not many of them appeal to him. There’s equally few things he says ‘yes’ to, considering he’s only just started exploring his more out-there fantasies. Most things he feels open to and he clicks ‘if my partner is interested’ almost the whole way down. There’s one item that makes him hesitate, ‘be submissive toward my partner.’ He wants to check yes right way, but holds off. He’s already pushed for these conversations, already brought it up out of an anxious need to please enough times that Jack had to kiss him quiet once. If he throws down an enthusiastic yes, is it going to be genuine? If it is, will Jack believe him?

Slowly he clicks ‘if my partner is interested’ and moves on. It takes about ten minutes to finish the questionnaire, and when he does, the website says it will email him when Jack does his half. Lanny leans his head back again and takes a few deep breaths. His heart is beating just this side of too fast and his pants are a little tight. He rubs his hands over his face, holds air in his lungs for three seconds, then lets it out through his mouth. Don’t text Jack again, he tells himself. Let the man finish his work day. Don’t be needy. Only then his phone chimes and he has the text open before he has time to blink.

**made a mistake. shouldnt have filled this out at work, now i’m horny**

Lanny grins. So, he’s not the only one.

_aren’t you always horny?_

**just since i met you**

_sweet talker. are you still in class?_

**in my car  
** **was that a prelude? where are you?**

Lanny’s grin widens. It wasn’t a prelude, but it could be. Honesty seems to be working for him today, so he throws caution to the wind.

_alone in the woods behind my house, a little turned on. thinking bout how hard you were last time we made out_

**fuck you noticed?**

_sure did  
i wanted to touch it_

To Jack’s credit, the last time was post-chili dinner, and there had been some space between them, enough that maybe Lanny wouldn’t have noticed, except he happened to glance down and see the uncomfortable-looking bulge in Jack’s jeans. They both studiously ignored it, but Lanny kept it in the back of his mind. Picturing it now takes him from mildly turned on to half-hard, and he has to shift in place to keep his pants from pinching.

His phone chimes and he almost drops it.

**if i get in a car wreck and die because i’m distracted, it’s on you**

_oh no baby don’t do that  
_ _you better not be texting and driving_

**nope still in the parking lot. gimme fifteen minutes to get home**

It’s fifteen minutes that feel like agony. Lanny forces himself to pick up a pencil. He tries to copy the outline of the trees with the afternoon sun kissing their peaks, then he roughs out a sketch of some fallen leaves by his feet, and then a quick gesture drawing of a bird that flits overhead, so quickly he has to hold the image in his mind to get it down on paper. It’s a worthy distraction, but doesn’t quite do the trick. He stretches his legs out and lays a palm over his crotch. Not that hard anymore, but the little ache of arousal lingers, and he could get it back in no time with the right fantasy, or the right words. He picks up his phone and thumbs through their conversation while he waits. Now that the moment has passed, part of him is horrified that he told Jack he wanted to grope him. He feels his cheeks heat up, familiar squirmy anxiety working its way up his neck.

But then a new text appears and Lanny lets out his breath all at once.

**home safe. now tell me more about wanting to touch me.**

Oh fuck, it’s not a request. Lanny scoots upright, back against a tree, and grips his phone in both hands. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. He’s never done this before, but fuck if he’s gonna admit that to Jack. He gnaws on his bottom lip and starts typing.

_are you hard?_

**getting there. talk to me.**

_will you show me?_

Whatever sudden wash of confidence overtakes him, Lanny doesn’t let it go to waste. Jack wants to get off, and he wants Lanny to make it happen. He can do that. There’s a safe distance with texting. The pressure is lessened. Jack can’t see him hesitate. He holds his phone in one hand and lets the other drop to his lap again, staring at the screen until he gets an answer.

The answer comes in the form of a photo, and goddamn, Lanny thought he was ready, but he wasn’t. The angle is high, like Jack held his phone in the air, to capture not just his naked lap, but part of his chest too. The lighting is dim, his pale body surrounded by dark blue bedding. His shirt is rucked up, showing his soft, lightly muscled chest, stomach flexed, one hand between his legs, gripping his cock. And god, what a nice cock. Lanny’s never looked at another person’s genitals and thought, ‘pretty’ before, but that’s the word that comes to mind first. It’s pretty, somehow, maybe because Jack is so aroused and his dick is a dark pink color, especially at the tip. With a tiny bit of shame, Lanny zooms in, just to be sure he’s not imagining the glisten of wetness beading out of the slit. That’s more than ‘getting there’ and he feels a thrill of satisfaction knowing he did that.

Still, formulating a reply eludes him. He’s only posted about fifteen nudes to the internet, anonymously of course, and gotten plenty of compliments on them. But the impersonal comments about his body from strangers aren’t something he can echo into a text message for the guy he’s dating, for the guy he so badly wants to impress. He stares at the trees mindlessly for a few seconds before he figures out how to react.

_yeah i really want to touch that  
_ _what would you make me do if I was there?_

He hopes it’s enough. Submissive enough. Needy enough. Sexy enough. Every second that passes after he hits Send feels like a lifetime, and he rubs at himself through his jeans, trying to focus on feeling good.

**i’d want you on your knees**

_yeah?_

**you want that sweetheart? want to suck me off?**

_jfc yes. i been fantasizing about it  
_ _want you to teach me how  
_ _show me how you like it_

Lanny’s hands are shaking and his breath rushes out in a sudden gasp. He types everything so quickly he barely has time to think through what he’s saying. It’s better that way, he thinks. No time to be ashamed or uncertain. When he gets a reply, Jack’s texts come through equally fast, just as eager.

**just want to see you lick it first  
** **wanna feel how warm and wet your tongue is  
** **tease me for a while. make me really hard before you suck it  
how much of it could you take at once?**

Not much, Lanny knows. He’s tried it with a dildo. He wants to fucking learn though. He scrolls back up to look at the photo. Jack’s cock suits the rest of him; sizable, pleasantly intimidating. Lanny runs two fingers over his neck, imagining what it will feel like for Jack to push it into the back of his throat. He puts those two fingers into his mouth, then slides them under his waistband. One-handed, he swipes out a reply.

_i’ll try for you, take as much in my mouth as i can_

His cheeks are burning from sending that and his cock twitches under his fingers, but he keeps going.

_i’ve never done it before but i wanna taste you so bad. i’ll swallow if you want._

**don’t get ahead of yourself, sweetheart. we’re taking it slow.**

Fuck. Stupid.

_sorry. just want you._

**i want you too but i dont wanna rush. i’m still thinking about your tongue**

_kay tell me more. i wanna learn._

**don’t worry babe I know youll do it right. youre a good listener.**

There’s something charming about the endearments, the soft reassurance. It soothes Lanny’s worries as much as it works him up. He dips his fingers a little lower into his waistband, slowly, carefully rubbing his foreskin back. Jack’s voice is sweet when they’re kissing, murmuring how nice Lanny’s lips are. He imagines he’d give instruction in the same tone, all gentle and calm, with the thread of need underneath his words. Lanny bites his lip, wishing he could hear Jack right now. How uneven is his breath? How much is he stroking himself?

**just take it real slow. i like build up. like it when my partner wants it as bad as i do**

_i do want it. wanna make you feel good_

**touching yourself?**

_yeah. you?_

**just a little. i got time.  
** **talk to me more. how would you make me feel good?**

Lanny swallows a groan. He might be alone in the woods, but he’s still gonna keep quiet. He rubs himself a little harder, foreskin rolled all the way back so he can get the pad of one finger under the head. He’s needy, but he wants to make it last too. He might not even come. The achy, thick feeling of being this turned on and not getting anywhere is intoxicating. He checks the picture one more time, that blushing cock just too much to handle.

_licking like you said. lick you from base to tip, over and over  
_ _and i want to kiss it too. right underneath the head  
_ bet it would make you twitch

**it fucking would. god. just thinking about your mouth is gonna make me come**

_not yet right?_

**i’m holding out. tell me more**

_wanna suck you in slow, baby. make your dick nice and wet. fill up my mouth_

**jfc that’s a good mental image**

_uh huh. me on my knees. just sucking the tip of your cock, savoring it._

Lanny lets his eyes close for a minute, letting that fantasy fill his mind. The first time he put a dildo in his mouth, he pictured Jack. And it felt good just to do that, feeling the heavy silicone resting over his tongue. It was more than he expected, jaw almost completely open. He practiced not scraping it with his teeth, practiced swirling his tongue around, imagining Jack holding him in place, hoping to god he’d be quick to learn. He always liked going down on his exes. Always liked that helpless feeling when their thighs closed around his head.

**fuck lanny i can’t wait  
use your hands too?**

_got such a big cock i bet i can get both of them around you and still suck it  
_ _is that good? want me to jerk you off into my mouth?_

**f uck**

For a minute that’s all he gets. Lanny circles the head of his cock, sticky, sensitive. His hips are moving helplessly and his heavy breathing sounds way too loud. He stares at his phone, thumb hovering, wonder if he should keep going, then—

**just came. like a lot.**

Lanny whispers a tiny ‘oh shit’ and gets his whole hand into his pants, tugging hard. He wants to ask for another photo. Or a call. What he really wants is to get off while Jack goes soft against his tongue.

_i’m fuckin close_

He puts the phone down and closes his eyes, hand over his mouth. One of his thighs trembles as he stretches his legs out, arching his hips off the ground, thrusting shallowly into the tight grip of his fist. It rushes in quickly, a heavy echoing kind of sensation and he jerks against his own stomach, spilling thick and hot over his knuckles. For a minute, he pictures Jack licking his fingers clean and the thought makes him moan. Slowly, he puts himself together, wipes his hand off on the blanket, sets his clothes in order. Only then does he find his phone again.

_well fuck. never beat off in the woods before._

**gonna send me a pic?**

_already cleaned up. sorry._ Sudden inspiration strikes and he opens up the gallery, scrolling until he finds some pictures he took last week. They weren’t quite good enough to share online, but he likes the way the early morning lighting made his skin glow. The one he sends Jack is a shoulder-to-knee frame of Lanny sitting on his bedroom window sill, completely nude, one leg raised to hide his genitals, hips tilted to the side, the full curve of his ass on display. He grins as he watches it load into their chat. _took this a few days ago. good enough?_

**holy shit that’s better than good.** **your ass is amazing**

_thanks bb_

The sun is starting to get low. He’s been out of the house for hours. With a sigh, he starts picking up his supplies, one eye on his phone.

**thanks for getting me off. definitely gonna reread this next time i touch myself**

_i mean, same. call me tomorrow?_

**for sexy reasons or just cause?**

_just cause, pervert_

**i’m the perv? youre the one askin to swallow**

Lanny blushes again, and again is grateful for the distance between them.

_shut up_

Jack sends him a grinning emoji. Lanny rolls his eyes. He can’t deny it. Maybe they’re both dirty pervs. Maybe that’s the point. Maybe that’s why he likes this so much.


End file.
